eikenfandomcom-20200213-history
Manga
Volume 1 *1. Densuke's Longest Day *2. Densuke's Toughest Day *3. Komoe Doing Her Best *4. A Naughty Day With Lin? *5. If You Have The Guts! Go! Go! Go! *6. Beauty and the Beast *7. You Can Do It Densuke! Swim! Volume 2 *8. How about Kirika like this? *9. Jogging Mojo *10. Its's not easy being a member Part I: Densuke's fantasy journey *11. Its's not easy being a member Part II: The trip, the teacher and Densuke *12. Its's not easy being a member Part III: Densuke's youth *13. Its's not easy being a member Part IIII: Densuke's Bikini Paradise *14. The Endurance Challenge *15. Sortie! Densuke's House Visit *16. Eiken Style Horror Story Volume 3 *17. Naughty Teacher *18. Densuke VS the New Gustav *19. Eiken Club's Sentimental Fall Season *20. Toss it 'til you're NO.1 *21. Densuke's Trial *22. Densuke's Trial 2 *23. The Undefeated East *24. Densuke, off to the Cultural Festival *25. Mystery of the Misono Family Volume 4 *26. School Wars ~ Crybaby Teacher's One Day War *27. Densuke's Sports Award *28. You can do it Kazu, Go Go Futaba! *29. Dinner-Party *30. Love Lesson ~ By Yuriko ~ *31. Komoe has the flu? *32. Attack! Densuke Mifune visit! Xmas Version *33. Eiken New Years Special?? *34. I dream of --!! Volume 5 *35. Kyoko and Densuke's Ramen? *36. Snow Snow Snow *37. Goodbye Teacher? *38. Lin-lin Lan-lan *39. Come All! Hot Spring Valentine *40. Attack! Densuke Mifune's Home Visit! Study Version *41. "The Mystery of the Misono Family?" Can I Get Seconds Please?! *42. Densuke's Part-Time Job: Part 1 *43. Chiharu Has A...Valley...? Volume 6 *44. Chiharu Over Flowers *45. Komoe Next Door *46. It's Spring! Let's Go to the Pool? Eiken Club Bikini Fiesta *47. A Close Call Date - Episode 1 *48. A Close Call Date - Yuriko Attack *49. A Close Call Date - Arcade Gamer Yuriko *50. Chiharu's Jugs... I Mean, Bust Size? *51. Here Comes Konoha - Konoha's Longest Day *52. A Date with Miharu in a Room? Volume 7 *53. It's Shinonome Family Time! *54. Let's Sleep in Miharu Shinonome's Room at an All Girls Dorm *55. Members! Members! Get To Work! *56. Dripping Wet Chiharu *57. Let's Go Visit Densuke!! *58. Lin's Happy Voyage *59. Family Love, Student Love? *60. Professor and the Ocean *61. Hakata Feeling Volume 8 *62. A Wet Beach Date with Chiharu *63. Double Date and Kaboom! *64. Amazing Chiharu! *65. Butterfly Kickers *66. Off to School, Thanks to the Packed Train *67. The Danger At Hand *68. Chou Ginten is Here! *69. Densuke's Reeeaaally Not So Scary Tale *70. Naked Man of La Mancha Volume 9 *71. Yuri-chan Smile *72. The Last Assassins, Double Time *73. Power Tough Girls *74. Full Power Chou Ginten *75. Climb to the Heavens!!! *76. Objection!! Bang!! Bang!! *77. Alone Together? *78. Stealth Mission *79. If She Changed Her Outfit to XYZ Volume 10 *80. Naughty Grandma? *81. New Manager to 81©.51.78 *82. Second Semester Hangout *83. Densuke's Part-time Job Part 2 *84. Hot-Hot with Chiharu? Hot Spring?? *85. Ba-bump Ba-bump Ba-bump Ba-bump *86. Chiharu's Breasts & Yuriko's Butt *87. 99cm is 99 Degrees? *88. Valentine at Night Volume 11 *89. Together with Miharu-chan part 1 *90. Together with Miharu-chan part 2 *91. Bust match *92. Flying Yuriko Shinonome *93. First kiss/caution *94. Densuke over flowers *95. Kidnap! Danger! *96. Kyoko's in a bad mood today *97. Room, shirt and Chiharu Volume 12 *98. The Real Outdoors?? *99. You Again!? Densuke!! *100. Dancing Major Cross Walk *101. Dancing Major Cross Walk: The Boobies *102. Afterglow... Buzz... Whine... Wine! *103. Miharu Shinonome's Secret XYZ *104. A World Hikaru Doesn't Know *105. Last Name is Ginten, First Name is Chou *106. Power Tough Girls Reloaded Volume 13 *107. Tanabata with Commotions *108. Those Days of Hot Kisses *109. First Time Sensei? *110. Hawaii Paradise *111. Breast Cinema Paradise *112. Densuke in Private *113. Totally Worn Out *114. A Middle School Student's Journal *115. Earthquake, Thunder, Fire, Chiharu *115.5. Omake Volume 14 *116. Maid-In-Nadeshiko-Young Maiden *117. Mama has 123.45cm!! *118. The mystery of Misonoke *119. Until morning... *120. Densuke's festival hardships *121. 121st tale: Dance on the large intersection lines: ‘The boobie 2’; the Zashono campus is freezing!! *122. Chiharu and Chestnuts? *123. Rain, Miharu, and Then... *124. Miharu is giving a sleepless night! Volume 15 *125. School uniforms and... *126. The 111cm miracle Komoe Harumachi *127. Period of silence *128. The Star Princess is coming to Zasshon Campus...? *129. The Christmas Eve of the remaining ten *130. Densuke's delusionary New Year festival *131. Unjustified homework *132. Your current self... I want to shine for you *133. Earnest teenager is very bad Volume 16 *134. A Little Melody Of Love *135. What Mother Says! *136. The Great Fury *137. The Silver Ramen Volume 17 Volume 18 Other Publications *Eiken Official Guidebook *Eiken Spinoff Other Media *Anime *Eiken Drama Club *Eiken Mouru Ongaku-shitsu Gallery Eiken-cg-1.jpg| Eiken-cg-2.jpg| Eiken Club.jpg| EikenBeach.jpg| EikenGroup.jpg| CD-ROM cover.jpg| EV1.jpg|Volume 1 EV2.jpg|Volume 2 EV3.jpg|Volume 3 EV4.jpg|Volume 4 EV5.jpg|Volume 5 EV6.jpg|Volume 6 EV7.jpg|Volume 7 EV8.jpg|Volume 8 EV9.jpg|Volume 9 EV10.jpg|Volume 10 EV11.jpg|Volume 11 EV12.jpg|Volume 12 EV13.jpg|Volume 13 EV14.jpg|Volume 14 External Link *http://eiken.wikia.com/wiki/Eiken_Wiki *http://animevice.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Eiken_Franchise **http://animevice.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Chiharu_Shinonome%27s_Images **http://animevice.fandom.com/wiki/Chiharu_Shinonome/Image_Gallery **http://animevice.fandom.com/wiki/Gainax_Bounce *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eiken_(manga) *http://eyevocal.ottawa-anime.org/beingupfront/05.htm **http://eyevocal.ottawa-anime.org/beingupfront/index.html **http://www.bearchive.com/~fraction/links/links.shtml *http://fanfox.net/manga/eiken/ *http://king-cr.jp/special/eiken/ *http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Eiken *http://manga.wikia.com/wiki/Eiken_(manga) *http://porncritictv.blogspot.com/2012/02/eiken-review.html **http://www.agonybooth.com/video592_Eiken_OVA_Episode_1_Anime.aspx **http://www.youtube.com/user/RickBush/ *http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Manga/Eiken *http://www.bearchive.com/~fraction/anime/titles/eiken/eiken.shtml *http://www.boobpedia.com/boobs/Chiharu_Shinonome *http://www.goodmanga.net/2051/eiken *http://www.mangahere.com/manga/eiken/ *http://www.youtube.com/user/BennettTheSage **http://benthesage.com/ **http://benthesage.com/anime-abandon-eiken/ *http://yukatakeuchifan.bakunyuu.com/eiken.html **http://eyevocal.ottawa-anime.org/beingupfront/05.htm **http://eyevocal.ottawa-anime.org/beingupfront/index.html **http://femaletransformation.blogspot.com/ **http://www.bakunyuu.com/ **http://www.bearchive.com/~fraction/links/links.shtml **http://yukatakeuchifan.bakunyuu.com/index.html **http://yukatakeuchifan.kiwibonga.com/index.html Category:Manga